Dylan's Dilemma
by birthdaycake-storytime-fall
Summary: This story is set around Dylan and an unexpected surprise on his doorstep. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Dylan doesn't have OCD or it doesn't flow properly, please read and review.**

A knock on the door pulled Dylan from his slumber. He hoped that it hadn't happened and that it had been a strange part of some dream that he didn't remember having. The noise came again and Dervla started barking. Dylan sat up and put a dressing gown on to cover up, as he was only wearing his boxer shorts, before he went to the door.

"Dylan." A woman, some years younger than Dylan spoke quietly. He recognised her face but he didn't know where he had seen her.

"Hello. Sorry, who are you?" Dylan spoke groggily, his body still heavy with sleep.

"I'm Sally. We met at the pub next to Holby City Hospital. Listen; there are some things that I need to explain." The young woman said as she gestured to a baby that Dylan hadn't previously noticed.

Dylan suddenly remembered who Sally was; he had slept with her on his birthday when he went to the pub, which was about 9 months ago. He thought that it couldn't be his child because that only happened in terrible TV soaps that Dylan never watched because they were too unrealistic. Nether the less Dylan stepped aside to let the young woman in, mainly because she looked cold and he didn't want her, or to baby, to become ill.

Sally sat on the only sofa on Dylan's boat. "I'm glad that I got the right boat, or it would have been even more awkward that it already is." She said, obviously very nervous.

Dylan sat next to Sally as Dervla eyed the baby in the carrier. "Yes. I don't mean to be rude but…why are you here?" It was 5:30 in the morning and Dylan needed to get to work by 7.

"Well, I'll just come right out and say this, Noah is your child." Sally motioned towards the baby. "I don't usually sleep around. And I'm unable to care for him because I suffer with depression and I don't have a lot of money. Tears began to well in Sally's eyes. "I need you to take care of our son."

Dylan was unable to speak at the term 'our son' as his thoughts wouldn't stop spinning around inside his head. He thought about how his father had left him and how he'd struggled to cope with it. He thought about the past, when he and Sam wanted to have kids. He thought about the possibility of his future involving a young child.

"Do you want to be involved at all?" Dylan questioned, hoping that he wouldn't be alone in this situation.

"Yes, but social services will take him off me if they find out that I'm his carer because I can't pay to care from him properly and my depression makes it difficult for me to even care for myself some days. I'll look after him when you're at work and can't find childcare but in the long run he needs a primary carer." Sally seemed desperate to get Noah the care and love that he needed and deserved.

"I'm not father material." Dylan was thinking out loud rather than talking to Sally but she replied anyway.

"I'll help you when and where I can, I promise."

 **That's where I'm leaving it for now, hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'm going through a lot recently so I may stop writing temporarily or I may write multiple chapters before actually uploading any for New Beginnings. I'm aware that Drunk should also be updated but that may not be for a while yet.**

 **I thought this would be an interesting story (although I should probably stop uploading things if I can't even keep on top of my existing stories) and it will be continued at a later date.**

 **This is probably out of character for Dylan but I wanted to write it.**

 **This is kind of inspired by the story 'Consequences' but 'thisiswhereIkeepmyfics' so I'd suggest giving that story a read as well, I love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back (for one chapter at least). I've done a lot of writing today and I completely forgot that this story existed so I knew that this was one of the priority stories to update.**

 **I also forgot to mention that the wedding explosion thing never happened in this fic as well, so Max and Zoe are happily married but they're not a big part in the story, it does mean that Dylan still lives on the boat though.**

* * *

Sally had gone home to pack up the rest of the baby items that she had at home, hoping that they'd all fit on Dylan's small boat. Even though Dylan loved the boat he had to admit that it really was home for just one person and his dog, not a young baby. He considered selling the boat to find a flat that he could call home and knew that, although it was a big step, it was necessary.

Noah sat in his father's arms as he slept soundly; not knowing the trouble that he'd already caused both of his parents in his young life. His chest rose and fell in a calming rhythm that mesmerised Dylan, who had never even taken an interest in children before now.

Dylan knew that he had to call work with an explanation and that he should look into moving sooner rather than later. There was a lot to do for Dylan to become a parent, especially since he had only found out a couple of hours previously. He sat on the sofa with Noah, feeling comforted by the fact that he had someone who would love him unconditionally.

* * *

Night time fell and Dylan had barely moved all day, he had sat on his computer looking for 2 bedroom flats that he could afford, and posted an ad to sell his boat. Noah had stayed next to Dylan for most of the day in the small baby swing that he had, since the cot that Sally had wouldn't have been able to fit onto the boat. Noah would have to sleep in the swing until Dylan moved, which was hopefully going to be soon. Dylan had phoned Connie to explain the situation, rendering her speechless over the phone. Dylan had also called Zoe to tell her the news and let her know that she was welcome to visit at any time as she'd probably know more about caring for children that he did.

Dylan felt tired, especially since he'd forgotten to eat anything all day. He picked up the baby swing gently, after locking the seat in place, and carried it slowly through to the bedroom where he placed the swing gently near the bed, but not too close in case Dylan forgot, as he felt he was likely to, in the middle of the night whilst he went to the toilet.

Dervla curled up at the end of Dylan's bed, facing Noah, as she fidgeted about for a while in an attempt to get comfy and get attention from Dylan at the same time. She'd been let outside for a bit to do her business whilst Sally sat with Noah earlier in the day but she felt as though Dylan wasn't caring for her the way that she used to do before the baby arrived.

Dylan fell asleep after a long while as he dreamed of the future with his son.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this, although I wrote it quite quickly. If anyone had ideas for this story (or any others) then please let me know as they are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 24 hours since Sally had arrived at Dylan's door with their son. Dylan was currently sat on his bed with Noah in his arms and Dervla sat on his legs, which she sometimes did in winter, although he never knew why. In 1 week he would be moving into a 2 bedroom flat because it would be slightly bigger and a lot more suitable for a young baby to live in than a boat house. Of course Dylan loved his boat, and it felt like a real home to him, but he knew that it wasn't realistic to think about living on a boat with a baby for a long time.

Noah had been fed after waking up and was lying awake in Dylan's arms, he seemed content at the moment and Dylan hoped that it would last but he knew that Noah was likely to start crying soon. It also wouldn't be very long until Dervla needed to go for her morning walk but Dylan still hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Dylan reluctantly moved his legs to force Dervla to jump down off the bed but as he stood up Noah started crying loudly. The sudden noise startled Dervla who seemed disturbed and started staring angrily at the crying bundle in Dylan's arms.

"Dervla, it's okay." Dylan tried to reassure both the baby and the dog by making calming shushing noises, even though he was very stressed about the situation that he was in. The soothing noises seemed to help slightly with Dervla's nerves but she still wouldn't stop looking warily at the small baby.

Dylan took the baby through to the kitchen as Dervla followed and sat on her bed. Dylan began to boil the kettle to make him a coffee but it was difficult using only one hand as he felt reluctant to place Noah down in his seat or swing in case Dervla tried to hurt him.

Dylan's brain felt as if it was working in overdrive with Noah crying and Dervla beginning to get jealous of the small child who obviously needed to be on top of Dylan's list of priorities.

* * *

An hour and a half later Dylan was sat on a bench in the park with Noah in his black pushchair whilst Dervla was half way across the empty field emptying her bladder. Fresh air was helping calm Dylan's anxieties, relax Noah, and let Dervla have some space as there was not a lot on the small boat house. Dylan was taking 2 weeks paid paternity leave from work so he had some time to adjust to the new addition of his household.

Dylan often came to the park with Dervla, not only to give her a daily walk but because it was a short-cut to and from work, but today he was mesmerised by the children's play area where he pictured taking his own in the following years. The future had never been a big fear for Dylan but being a single parent with limited sources of support, such as any friends or family, made him realise that isolating himself from other people made his current situation a lot worse and he thought about how the future was, in fact, inevitable.

* * *

Dylan had spent all morning at the park so that Dervla had a long run around before going back to the boat. By the time Dylan got home he was getting really hungry, although he had managed breakfast that morning. Sally had promised to come over to his house later that night with some expressed milk for Noah because she wanted him to be breastfed, even though he wasn't living with his mum.

Noah had been awake all morning with the new experience of going to the park stimulating all of his senses that were slowly developing. After feeding him once more Dylan took him through to the spare bedroom and put him in the baby swing that was serving as a temporary bed until Dylan was able to move before he closed the door and let Noah sleep in peace without the chances of being disturbed by a jealous dog.

 **To anyone reading this story, I am so sorry, I thought this chapter had already been uploaded! An honest mistake, but this must have been sat on my computer for ages now. I really do apologise.**

 **Chapter 4 is already underway, and I will be trying to update my 3 other on-going stories.**

 **For anyone who read Rita's Secret, unfortunately it is only a one-shot and I have no ideas on what to write next anyway, but thanks for the positive reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dylan was now sat in his new 2-bedroom flat with his furniture all set up the way that he liked it, although there were still boxes of books and decorative items that needed to be placed. Noah had been living with Sally for the past 4 days whilst Dylan moved, but he would be coming back today.

Dervla was sat in her bed watching Dylan curiously as he obviously appeared to be acting uneasily. He was worried about his new role as a parent, despite the support he would be receiving from Sally, and how he would adjust to his new life – especially with work. He decided that, although he didn't really want to, if balancing a baby and a job at the emergency department became too much, he could always be a GP again.

It was 2pm and Sally was due to arrive with Noah within the next hour; Dylan hadn't decorated the nursery yet because he still had to get up every few hours when Noah needed feeding in the night, so he wouldn't be in the nursery yet for another few months.

* * *

Sally arrived with Noah at quarter to 3, and he was already asleep. Dervla quickly noticed that the baby was back and she didn't look too happy, she had thought that when her and Dylan moved into the house that it was so that the baby couldn't find them again. A harsh bark awoke Noah from his nap and Dylan sent Dervla into the kitchen before allowing Sally and Noah to come through to the living room.

Dylan lifted Noah out of his car seat before Sally had a chance to do so, knowing that soon he would be alone with the baby again to settle him, feed him, and get him to go to sleep.

"Thank you…for, well…for having him these past few days. It's been useful." Dylan's stuttered attempt at a thank you made Sally smile, knowing that Dylan was an awkward character, but that he meant well.

"That's okay. I want to help you and be a part of his life, I am his mum after all, but I know that I can't give him the best possible life or even a life as great as the one that I know you can give him. If I'm being too full on, or if I'm not doing enough, please let me know." Sally's eyes told Dylan that she was genuine and that she had no intentions of hurting anyone, and he appreciated that.

"Yes, I will." By this point Noah had stopped crying but had not fallen asleep again he was too busy looking at Dylan and recognising his face from just a few days ago, although to Noah it seemed like a very long time ago.

Noah was a little underweight, but nothing that Dylan thought to be concerned about, and he seemed to be a very happy little boy, although Dylan was aware that so far he had constantly been handed from one parent to another and that this would not be very good for him, but now that Dylan had happily found himself a little home that the baby could grow into and that he was already falling in love with he knew that from now on Noah would have a very stable and happy life living with his father.

"I'd best be getting off then, you two both need to get settled." Sally stood and walked to the door where she put her coat and shoes on. "Call me if there are any problems. See you later"

* * *

Dervla was beginning to get jealous of the baby in the house, since he was no longer the only one who received attention from Dylan, but Dylan knew that she would either have to get used to it or she would have to live somewhere else, since Dylan couldn't give up his son, knowing that a life without a caring father was not a good life at all.

Noah was asleep in Dylan's bedroom and the door was shut, in case Dervla tried to harm him in any way whilst Dylan was preoccupied or looking the other way. So far, Dervla had not attempted to attack or harm Noah, but Dylan wasn't taking any chances. For now, Dervla would have to sleep in the kitchen.

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think.** **Thank you for reading and following this story, it really keeps me going.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dylan was spending the day making his new house look more like home, by putting books on shelves and putting decorative items where they belonged, since he hadn't had the chance to do this since moving into the new house.

Noah sat in his baby swing on the floor of Dylan's bedroom as he began to organise things, singing softly to himself as he worked. The singing was helping Noah stay calm and not feel lonely or stressed, since he had already had a lot of disturbance in his life. He watched his father intently, interested in what he was doing whilst he wasn't paying attention to him.

Dervla was in the back garden, where she had been spending more and more time recently. Dylan didn't want to shut Dervla out, and he had been allowing the dog and Noah to spend some time together whilst he was able to stay close and pay the pair his full attention, but he knew that whilst he was pre-occupied, and during the 'settling in' period, that he couldn't be too safe.

* * *

Once Dylan had finally finished decorating it was time to feed Noah and begin to make his own lunch. Dylan took Noah downstairs with the baby swing in the other hand, barely feeling confident that he wouldn't trip over.

Dylan arrived at the living room and placed the swing on the floor before strapping Noah into it. Then Dylan allowed Dervla to come inside, as long as she stayed with him in the kitchen, as he heated a bottle for Noah.

Dylan and Dervla then went into the living room and Dylan held Noah whilst the bottle cooled slightly on the coffee table. Dervla sniffed Noah and tried to kiss her, but Dylan moved Noah away slowly.

"You can't kiss him, he's too small and you could make him ill…or scream. You don't want to make babies scream, trust me." Dylan explained, using one hand to gently stroke his 4-legged companion to show her that he still cared.

After a few minutes Dylan tested the milk and, since it was the right temperature, began to feed Noah.

It wasn't until Noah needed burping that Dylan realised that he didn't have a bib or a cloth in case Noah was sick. Dylan felt his heart sink a little at the realisation that he really wasn't great at being a parent, even though he wasn't terrible.

Dylan took Noah upstairs, followed by Dervla, to get a bib and a cloth from the bedroom. Then he was finally able to burp his son properly.

* * *

Since Dylan had spent the last few days inside the house, and Dervla had been going to the toilet in the garden, since she hadn't been taken out, Dylan decided that the small family would go out to a park across Holby, rather than just the local park that he went to everyday to take Dervla out.

Although Dylan didn't look forward to Dervla and Noah both being in his pick-up truck, especially since Dervla would have to sit behind the seats, he was looking forward to spending the rest of the day in the summer heat where there was a change of scene for once.

It then occurred to Dylan that maybe he should buy an actual car, with more than just 2 seats, since babies weren't meant to be in the front anyway. This was getting complicated. Life was so much simpler for Dylan when he didn't have a child. He'd just take the bus to the park, instead, and start looking at cars that evening when he got home.

* * *

When the family got to the park Dervla was already about to run off, but Dylan had to go slower than usual with the pushchair. Once Dylan got far enough into the field that he was confident that Dervla would not leave the park, he put the brakes on the pushchair and let the dog off the lead.

Dervla ran off and sniffed around for a while as Dylan spoke to Noah, not knowing what else to do with a baby. He told Noah about work and about some of the ED gossip that he had picked up on whilst listening to other members of staff, since he has nothing else to talk about.

The weather is perfect for a day at the park; not too hot, not too cold, and, most importantly, very sunny. Dylan continues to walk through the park and receives a sympathetic look from a woman who appears to be a single mum; she is dragging 2 young children through the park on their way home.

Dylan didn't really see himself as a 'single parent' previously, mainly because he had tried not to think about it as much as he possibly could, but he realises that this is exactly what he is – which is something he never imagined himself being. He didn't ever see himself being a parent of any kind. Of course, Dylan could have a wife at home who is resting whilst he takes the dog and the baby out for some fresh air, but it seems that he is obviously a single parent with no wife – although he's not sure how this is apparent to other people, it just is.

The family arrived at a memorial bench after walking for about 40 minutes, so Dylan decided to sit down for a bit, to rest his legs whilst Dervla continued to run around, as long as she kept herself out of trouble.

Dylan had brought a small picnic of crisps, biscuits, and coffee for him to eat, knowing he'd get peckish after a while of being out of the house. He had fed Noah right before leaving and was planning to get home shortly before he was next due a feed, to avoid bringing a bottle out of the house with him.

* * *

After resting for 15 minutes Dylan decided to continue the walk further into the park, where he'd be able to circle back around to the road where the bus stop was in order for him to get home. He'd be home within the hour and he'd have plenty of time before needing to feed Noah again.

As he walked with Dervla still off the lead, running off in front of Dylan and the pram, he realised just how calm the park actually was. It was still term time for schools, although Dylan was aware that the summer holidays were not far away, so there weren't many children or teenagers running around and making a lot of noise. The few children that were scattered around the park with their parents were mostly too young to run around or play on the playground.

A stray cat rubbed against Dylan's leg as they walked, which he perceived to be a bit strange, but once Dervla came over to see who was trying to make friends with Dylan, the cat was off again, running into some bushes for protection.

* * *

After the family of 3 finally got home Dylan was glad to be inside again and Dervla was glad that he was able to have a nap after running around for a long afternoon. Noah had been asleep for the past half an hour and was still in the pushchair, which Dylan didn't want to take him out of in case he disturbed the sleeping child. He decided to leave the baby as he was in the pushchair whilst he made himself a cup of coffee.

As Dervla and Noah both slept, Dylan finally felt peaceful and calm, with his strong cup of coffee that he relied on to get him through the day. He was due to be back at work soon, and he knew it would be chaos, but he felt ready to handle it and he felt a lot stronger now than he had done before, because he was Noah's sole reason for living and existing and he was a father.

 **Cliché-ish bit at the end there in the last paragraph, but I enjoyed writing this chapter and I do really enjoy imagining this story. I hope to do some writing whilst I'm away (tomorrow-friday) so that I can upload afterwards, but my account will be pretty quiet for the next week or so (probably longer, realistically)**


End file.
